


A Prince Comes Upon a Tower in the Woods

by VTsuion



Series: AUs Where No Man Has Gone Before [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fairy Tale Curses, M/M, Prince Kirk, Rapunzel Elements, True Love's Kiss, courting, knight Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTsuion/pseuds/VTsuion
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a prince who ruled over a peaceful kingdom. One day, he came upon a tower hidden deep in the woods. Locked away in that tower was a heartless knight, but the prince was not afraid.





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a prince who ruled over a peaceful kingdom. When his duties allowed, he would venture out of his palace and ride his noble steed through the neighboring woods. He delved deeper and deeper into the forest, to where the oldest trees grew as wide as ten men shoulder to shoulder, and thorny underbrush towered above him in nearly impassable knots. But even they could not stop him. The prince drew his golden sword and cut a narrow tunnel through the twisted weeds. As the familiar forest vanished behind him, the chirping of birds and insects alike ceased, and he found himself in silence.

Eventually, he came to the foot of an ancient stone tower that rose straight out of the underbrush. Thorny vines clawed at its sides, but the lone, arched window set near its peak remained unobstructed. That was the only way in or out of the tower, a deadly fall for any who chanced it.

There the prince stopped and called out, “Fair maiden, I have come to rescue you from your prison!”

There was no answer.

“Do not fear,” he cried. “I will defend you from the cruel black knight who haunts these woods and bring you safely to my kingdom where you can be free.”

At last a figure appeared at the window, not a lady, but a man, with angled eyebrows and pointed ears. “I am the heartless black knight of which you speak,” he said.

His gaze was sharp and his lips set in a thin line, but there was no cruelty about him.

“Sir knight,” the prince called up to him again, a mischievous grin across his face, “Send down your ladder so that I may rescue you from this tower.”

The knight refused, “It is to protect you and your kingdom that I am locked away. It would not be wise to set me free.”

“You’re very kind for someone without a heart, to consider my safety and that of my kingdom,” the prince teased.

The knight was unyielding, “I only seek to elucidate the lack of reason in your offer.”

“What would you do were I to set you free?” the prince pressed him.

“There is no use in speculating about that which will not occur.”

“Don’t you get lonely up there, in your tower?”

The knight quirked an eyebrow at him. “To feel loneliness, I would first need to have a heart.” Still, the knight did not send him away.

So the prince returned there day after day.

Each day he would come to the foot of the tower and call out, “Sir Knight, send a ladder down to me!”

And each day the knight refused, “Noble Prince, why do you call up to me?”

“I have brought a rose for you,” the prince declared one day, and presented him with a pristine flower, newly bloomed.

He drew back his arm and tossed the rose up to the knight, who caught it with a deft hand.

“Why?” the knight insisted, but the prince merely smiled and settled himself at the foot of the tower.

There he stayed and talked with the knight until the sun began to set. They spoke of everything, from the knight’s quiet routine in the tower, to the prince’s bustling kingdom, to legends of the world beyond.

“You would love it there,” the prince remarked as he mounted his horse at the end of the day.

“That which is heartless cannot love,” the knight answered stiffly.

Again, the prince only smiled up at him, before urging his horse back into the briars through which he’d come.

Another day, the prince brought a pair of turtle doves which flew up into the knight’s chamber to join the rose, now in a pitcher of water. Again they talked until the sun set and the prince returned to his kingdom.

And at last, the prince brought a soft parcel, which he tossed up to the knight, who again caught it easily in his hands. Inside was a golden tunic.

“Why do you bring me these gifts?” the knight asked.

Again the prince answered with only a smile.

This time, however, the knight knew the prince’s true aims and insisted, “There is no cause in courting that which does not have a heart.”

“There is no lady in my kingdom who has so struck my fancy,” the prince dismissed his concern.

“I am cursed to be heartless and without feeling. I was locked away in this tower to protect those who I would harm. There is no reason to court me for I cannot love, and much reason not to.”

Still, the prince ignored his entreaties and settled at the base of the tower. He did not press the knight, he merely smiled up at him and again they talked of other things until the sun set.

The next day the prince returned to the foot of the tower and called up to the knight, “Sir Knight, send a ladder down to me.”

“Why have you returned here?” the knight demanded.

“I can break your curse,” the prince said with a troublesome grin.

“I find that highly unlikely,” the knight retorted.

“But you cannot be certain if we do not try,” the prince insisted.

Despite himself, the knight let down a rope ladder and allowed the prince to climb up into his tower. The prince clambered in through the window and faced the knight from across a small, dark chamber. They both stood and stared at each other as though spellbound. The knight quirked an eyebrow and the prince gave him an open smile.

Then, the prince stepped toward the knight until there were only inches between them. He leaned in, and gave the knight a soft kiss. As their lips met the knight felt a burst of emotion pouring out from the prince, as though for that instant he too had a heart. Even after the prince pulled away, he could still almost feel the steady beat of affection.

“True love’s kiss can break any curse,” the prince declared, triumphant.

“That which is heartless cannot love. True love is impossible for me,” the knight protested.

The prince ignored him. “Come with me to my kingdom and serve as my champion.”

He held out a hand to the knight and the knight could not help but take it and allow the prince to lead him down, out of the tower, or to the ends of the Earth and beyond to the stars, if the prince so desired it.


	2. Chapter 2

The prince returned to his kingdom with the black knight by his side. The people stopped and stared as they passed through the streets.

“Has the prince done it?” he heard the people whisper. “Has he captured the heartless black knight?”

But there was not only awe in their voices. “Why didn't he slay him on the spot?” they whispered, “Why is the heartless knight not in chains?”

The prince ignored them and held his head high. The knight did not falter. The prince took the knight back to his castle and suited him in armor of pale gold and knighted him anew as his champion.

Even the prince’s trusted adviser, his physician, protested, “How can you trust a knight without a heart? He stands beside you like a stone that could just as easily fall upon you as your foes.”

“He was cursed to be heartless, but that curse is now broken,” the prince answered with a grin.

“How?” the physician demanded. “It doesn’t seem broken, and there’s only one way-” the physician stopped short as he realized the truth that lay behind the prince’s mad grin. Then, all he could do was shake his head in exasperation. “Only you would find a heartless knight…” he grumbled to himself.

But the physician knew the prince would heed no warning.

 

The prince was strolling through the palace gardens with his champion by his side when the knight spoke up, “All your people can see that I am heartless. Why have you granted me your protection?”

“Because I can see that you are not heartless,” the prince said with a small smile, but he was growing tired.

“I am a danger to you and your kingdom,” the knight insisted.

The prince stopped in his tracks and turned on the knight. “If you are a danger then strike me dead,” he exclaimed.

The knight froze and stared down at him with dark eyes. “I refuse,” he said at last.

The prince gave him a pointed look.

“However,” the knight continued, “it is only because I have no reason to do so.”

“What reason would you need?” the prince demanded.

The knight hesitated in thought. Finally, he said, “I can think of none.”

“Do you resent serving as my champion?” the prince asked.

“I would serve you in any way I can,” the knight spoke almost reflexively.

“Good,” the prince said as though he expected nothing less. Then his voice grew softer, “Because somehow I know it would be difficult to rule without you by my side.”

The knight quirked an eyebrow at him in disbelief.

Instead of arguing, the prince insisted, “And do not say you lack a heart because I can feel it beating.”

He raised a hand and gently placed it on the center of the knight’s chest, where his heart ought to have been. Slowly, he moved his hand over the knight’s torso until he reached his side. There he could feel the steady beat of the knight’s heart.

Their eyes met. The prince grinned and the corners of the knight’s lips twitched upward.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea for a long time, and only finally wrote it out. I may write more chapters if inspiration strikes.
> 
> This was originally posted on my tumblr, vtsuion.tumblr.com, where I am posting shorts like this one, answering questions, and accepting writing prompts!


End file.
